La nationalité Onepiecienne
by Doffy-swan
Summary: Je sens toujours les effluves de mon parfum Playboy sur moi - Ok Alors pourquoi suis-je sur un sol boueux, entourée d'une végétation exotique s'entendant sur des kilomètres ? Selon les lois de ce monde la réflexion ne peut durer longtemps, par conséquent une bourrasque de vents m'emporta à l'aube d'un nouveau monde. Bienvenue dans le monde de One Piece jeune étranger !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Je me nomme Doffy-swan et c'est ma première fiction ...**

**Cette fiction reprend l'histoire classique d'une fille de notre monde qui arrive dans le monde de One piece, j'espère qu'elle plairas au plus grand nombre puisque je compte y intégrer un maximum des personnages de ce fabuleux manga signé Oda ! **

**Alors on commence ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Fille authentique et superficielle, on peut joindre les deux non ?**

Mon téléphone sonne. Je laisse sonner. C'était bien la quinzième fois depuis ce matin. Je regarde les messages, j'en ai accumulé 25 sans réponse. Je soupire et déguste mon chocolat chaud, tel une présidente d'une entreprise de haute couture, buvant du café. J'avais transformé la table de cuisine en un bureau jonché de cahiers, de papiers et de stylos. Aujourd'hui c'est un de mes jours favoris, la journée de pur isolation. Ma famille n'étant pas présente sur notre lieu d'habitation, je m'étais accaparé l'endroit autant que possible. Une fois n'est pas coutume je peut me prélasser devant la télé en mangeant des céréales au chocolat, me promener en collant et en chemise et enfin rester des heures à regarder le plafond blanc immaculé dans un calme presque sacré.

C'est une des journées que je m'octroie de temps en temps dans ma vie. Une vie compliqué qui me donne quelques fois des migraines affreuses et je sais maintenant qu'au cliquetis de la porte qu'elle vient de s'achever.

Ce que par contre je ne savais pas ce jour là, c'est que c'était la dernière, à jamais.

Mon réveil sonne. Je l'éteint et me lève. Même si je n'en avais pas envie je me force car il le faut. Je commence ma longue routine du matin. Je nettoie ma chambre de fond en comble, et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Apres ma douche et ma gamme de soins complets pour le visage, je me redirige vers mon lieu de sommeil. Je m'habille après avoir choisit des vêtements chic et issus de la dernière collection automne-hiver. Je me maquille avec précision et me coiffe avec encore plus d'habileté puis je regarde l'heure. Il ne me reste que quelques minutes avant l'arrivé d'un bus qui m'emporteras encore pour une journée éprouvante.

Je me chausse enfin, enfile mon manteau et prend mon sac à main. Je n'ai pas le temps pour déjeuner malheureusement car j'adore sa ! J'ouvre la porte de notre appartement et éteint la lumière. Je reste un moment à contempler la frontière séparant mon monde et le monde extérieur et profite du calme. Je souffle un bon coup et sort.

Devant mon immeuble se trouve l'arrêt qui dessert tout notre quartier et évidemment pratiquement tout mon lycée y attend le bus impatiemment. J'adopte une marche élégante, perchée sur mes hauts talons. Une fille dont j'avais oublié le prénom se retourne et me voit. En quelques secondes pratiquement tout l'arrêt se retourne vers moi et je m'habille de mon plus beau sourire et les salut d'un geste de la main.

Tout le monde vient me faire la bise, me raconte sa vie, j'écoute et fais quelques commentaires. Je ne vois même pas le bus arriver que je me retrouve à l'intérieur. J'écoute, je souris, je fais semblant de m'y intéresser. J'essaye de rougir aux compliments qui pleuvent sur ma tenue, ma beauté.

Et je me retrouve seule sur une chaise au premier rang à mon cour de math.

OKAYYYYYYY – PAUUUUUUSE !

Je reprend , je suis Mina Trucmuf et suis de loin la fille la plus remarquée et entre guillemet populaire du lycée et ce n'est pas pour me vanter mais je le mérite bien !

Croyez moi avant je n'étais pas du tout comme sa, et plus moche que moi dans l'univers vous n'auriez surement pas trouver ! J'ai passé la plus grande partie de ma vie, à me faire insulter et à me dire que je devais me concentrer sur mes études et rien d'autre. Maintenant que j'y réfléchie j'en avais fait du chemin et j'avais même réussit à relancer le manga en tant que sujet le plus High du lycée. Grace à moi même les Otaku pouvait s'intégrer à notre société factice.

Quand à moi, mon histoire d'amour avec One piece se poursuit quoi qu'il arrive. Ce manga a été mon seul ami quand je me faisais persécuter au collège et il a été mon refuge me protégeant des souffrances. Merci Oda !

Et c'est comme sa que je riais toute seule en sortant en douce par la porte de derrière du lycée. La vie était si belle maintenant que tout le monde me sourit, que mon image plait et je me remercie de ne pas être devenu une chipie, au contraire j'aime toujours autant être gentille avec les autres et me faire plein d'amis et plus personne n'avait rien à dire !

Je me cognai contre quelqu'un. C'était Bryan du club de basket, un bel australien avec rien dans le cerveau. Heu, à part les filles je crois ...

**- Heuu... Salut Mina** me dit-il timidement

**- Coucou Bryan !**

Il hésitait à me parler. Ne prolongeant pas la discussion de peur que je m'humilie devant lui en disant une bêtise, je fis tinter mon talon contre le sol parsemé de cigarette quand il questionna

**- En fait est ce que tu es au courant pour la fête de Theodora ?**

**- Hein ?**

Mon cerveau réfléchit à toute vitesse, mais oui cette fête à la montagne dont elle m'avait parler ce matin !

**- Ouais, je veux dire oui, elle m'en a parlé .**

**- Et tu compte venir ?**

**- Surement la montagne et tout sa à l'air amusant, pourquoi pas !**

**- Et bien c'est que la fête ce déroule dans le chalet de ses parents ...**

Voila l'avantage d'aller dans un lycée de blindés, il y a même des fois ou je me demande si je pouvais trouver des lingots d'or dans leurs casiers !

**- Bien sur ma robe est déjà prête voyons !**

Il ris

**- J'ai hâte de te voir deda...**

Je commençais déjà à taper un sprint derrière le bus qui venait de se garer des mètres plus loin.

Apres avoir fait mes devoirs et mes préparatifs nocturnes j'allais me coucher. Mes parents étaient déjà au courant pour la fête et ne s'y opposaient pas vraiment. Le secret ? Avoir d'excellentes notes en cour et je recevais ce dont j'avais envie. Ma famille est plutôt cool vraiment. On prend toujours nos repas tous ensemble. J'aime mes parents, mon père travaille tout les jours nous apportant ce dont nous avons besoin pour vivre. Ma mère s'occupe de moi et mes 3 frères et ma petite sœur à la maison. Et même si je me dispute avec eux quelques fois et me dit les détester, en fait je les aime de tout mon cœur, ce sont surement les seuls qui ne me jugerais jamais si je reste en cheveux gras toute la journée. J'avais des amis bien sur, de super meilleures amies aussi que je considère comme mes sœurs, mais ce ne seras jamais la même chose.

Après cette petite réflexion du soir je m'endormis.

Et je fis un drôle de rêve.

Je ne m'en rappelais seulement le lendemain à midi quand je contemplais les océans figurant sur mon livre de géographie. Toute ma famille embarquait sur un bateau blanc comme une perle mais moi je m'attardais à regarder les poissons sur le port quand je vis le bateau s'éloigner très loin. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux sans que je sache pourquoi, quand la magnifique japonaise à coter de moi me fis mourir de rire me demandant mes notes par signaux, me montrant à quel point son désespoir était grand.

La journée où se déroulait la fête de Theodora arriva. C'était aujourd'hui quoi. Je ne prête pas grande attention à ce genre de chose. Sa va seulement être une fête, je vais danser, rigoler et m'empiffrer et puis voila, dormir et c'est tout. Et oui ! J'avais tout préparer dans mon big cabas effet sac à main pour qu'aucune fille ne puisse avoir rien à me critiquer! Je me mis au top pour cette soirée comme d'habitude prenant soin de tout ajuster à la perfection.

Mes parents avaient décidé de se rendre chez ma tante, une vipère sans nom que tout le monde haïssait mais qui était au bord du gouffre à priori. Je ne suis pas tenu d'assister au moment ou elle succomberas et lui souhaite un avenir radieux au paradis. Ou peut être qu'elle dramatise juste la situation qui sait !

Tout le monde embarque dans la voiture et mon père me lance une pique. Il ose dire que je ressemble à un raton laveur avec mon eye-liner, je riposte en lui disant que même s'il laisse un ou deux cheveux au sommet de son crane cela ne cacheras pas pour autant sa calvitie. On rigole tous de bon cœur comme d'habitude et après une demi heure de route mon père me dépose à l'entrée du village ou habite Theodora. Je leur dit de passer une bonne soirée avec un clin d'œil. Ma mère roule des yeux et me dit de faire attention à moi. Je ris et leur dit au revoir. Ils reprennent la route et je regarde la voiture s'éloigner. Peut être aurais-je du y aller avec eux ? Je tournais les talons et haussais les épaules . Bah ! De toute façon je passe ma vie avec eux ! Je marchais dans les rues, essayant de trouver la maison blanche ( La blague !) de Theodora. Je tournais sur un rond point et ..

**- Waaa !**

Une femme vêtu d'une épaisse cape était assise contre un mur. On aurais dit qu'elle se camouflais !

**- Vous m'avez fait peur !**

Elle sourit malgré elle, de ses dents cassé.

**- Une petite pièce s'il vous plait ?**

Elle avait l'air vieille mais sa voix était clair et fluette telle une jeune fille.

**- Ohh , attendez**

Je sort la monnaie que j'avais dans mon portefeuille et lui dépose dans sa main. Et soudain, elle agrippa la mienne. Mon cœur rata un battement.

**- Q-qu'est ce que vous faites ?**

**- Ohhh, je vois, je vois ...**

Elle ferma les yeux se concentrant.

**- Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps mademoiselle ...**

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment prendre sa. Tout ce que je voulais c'était m'en aller très loin.

**- Q-que voulez vous ?**

**- Moi ?**

Elle me regarda et me souris. Je m'apaisai un peu.

Je veux juste que vous gardiez mon nom dans votre esprit. Je m'appelle Gardenia.

**- Gardenia ... D'accord**

J'eu un élan de tristesse pour cette femme que je ne connaissais pas. Elle me lâcha.

**- Que la magie vous garde ma petite, vous ne méritez pas de vivre le futur miteux qui vous attend dans ce monde.**

Je souris, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'elle disait et pressée de rejoindre cette fête qui me paraissait soudain merveilleuse, je dis

**- Au revoir ...**

Et m'en allait. Quelle frousse ! Je préférais ne pas me retourner et mon téléphone sonna, inconnu

**- Allô ?**

Un brouhaha monstrueux envahit mes oreilles et la voix d'un homme essoufflé me parvint

**- Mademoiselle _Mi-Na. - Votre - détruite -Veuillez-_**

**- Allô ? Quoi ? Je n'entend rien !**

**- Ici les pompiers ! _Votre famille ! - Père-Mort - Voiture - explosion - Rien-_**

Je me figeai

**- Quoi ? .. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?!**

Le nom de cette femme me revint à l'esprit, Gardenia, Un jardin heureux et beau. Ma tête se mit à tourner et j'eux un haut le cœur. Je fermai les yeux sentant un parfum sucré.

Je me sens si vide ...

Je reprend peu à peu contenance, jusqu'à me rendre compte que mes yeux étaient toujours fermés et puis une odeur nauséabonde vint me remplir les narines. Je les rouvris précipitamment.

**- Oh ... My ... God !**

Parler anglais me rend classe, c'est un fait mais pas quand une vaste jungle verte s'entend devant moi, j'aperçois même la mer, plus bleu que jamais. Enfin sa c'était avant que mon talon s'enfonce dans la boue et je ne tombe sur le postérieur.

**- Ohoohoooo ! Ma robe ! Non !**

Ma robe en dentelle noire est maintenant couverte de boue d'une affreuse couleur marron claire.

Mais je suis ou ? Est ce que je rêve ? A priori non car mon coccyx me fait très mal. Je respire un bon coup et me relève. Et je me rend compte que je suis au bord d'une falaise, prise d'un vertige j'essaye de me raccrocher à ce que je peut. Et au moment ou mon cerveau entreprenait de me projeter par terre, une bourrasque de vent puissante me fit basculer et m'emporta.

**- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Je ressentis plusieurs choses , le froid qui s'engouffrait entre mes jambes, l'odeur du sel, les jointures de mes mains qui me firent très mal à force de serrer mon téléphone et surtout par dessus tout sa de la peur. Une peur qui emplissait mon corps entier voyant le paysage défiler sous mes yeux à une vitesse prodigieuse n'ayant que mon cabas sac a main sur l'épaule et rien pour retenir mon équilibre. Je fermais les yeux le plus fort possible essayant de me répéter que je ne faisais que rêver et que j'ouvrirais bientôt les yeux. Malheureusement je les rouvris et voyait à mon insu des flammes, beaucoup de flammes dans lesquelles je fonçais dangereusement. La bourrasque m'emmena valser à travers et quand elle me quitta, ma peau me brûla et j'hurlais de plus belle avant de me heurter violemment le dos sur quelque chose, pour me retrouver gisante sur le sol.

Mon regard ne voulait pas bouger, fixant les détails du sol sec et écarquillée . Au bout d'un certain moment qui me parut une éternité mes poumons se remirent à fonctionner. J'inspirai et expirai autant que je le pouvais quand j'entendis une voix

**- Oh la vache ! Ma tête me fait un mal de chien.**

C'est comme si une onde de choc venait de me traverser et mon corps fut pris d'un spasme et mes sens se remirent à fonctionner plus douloureux que jamais. Je me relevais m'appuyant sur mes mains et en me retournant j'aperçus ce qui pour moi devait être la plus belle créature sur terre. Il était accroupis lui aussi, se frottant le crane. De beaux cheveux ébènes pointaient sur sa tête, de fines gouttelettes de sueurs perlaient sa musculature dorée. Torse nu il ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Les mots sortirent de ma bouche tout seul :

**- Portgas D Ace ...**

Il leva la tête vers moi et m'examina un instant. Par contre moi je ne m'y attardait pas et regardait vivement autour de moi. Je ne voyais que de la végétation calciné et des flammes à perte de vue. Mon regard retomba sur cet homme qui semblait tout aussi perplexe que moi. Mon Dieu qu'est ce qui lui ressemble ! Par contre mon sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il m'attrapa et me plaqua au sol . Une vive douleur se propagea jusqu'à mon crane.

**- Qui es tu ?! **

**- Hein ?** parvins-je a articulé

Grosse erreur de ma part de tourner la tête car en plus de m'écraser de tout son poids il avait planté se qui ressemblait à un couteau tout prés de ma joue. Je paniquais, essayant de trouver mes repères. C'est invraisemblable, impossible et pourtant à chaque fois que je regardais son visage il ressemblait trait pour trait à Ace, avec son chapeau sur ses épaules et son sac en toile à motif de pastèque. Mais quand on y ajoute qu'il était fait de vrai chair et qu'en ce moment même il expirait de l'air humide contre mon nez sa semble farfelue à souhait.

**- J-Je m'appelle Mi-Mina !**

**- Et que fait tu sur cette île ?!**

**- Je .. Je sais pas !**

Ma voie se brisa à la fin et je me mis à pleurer comme une dinde. J'essayai de dégager mes mains, il s'écarta de moi. Je pleurais de désespoir et de douleur. Je ne comprenais rien ! Je me recroquevillais et continuais à déverser tout mon soul ne préférant pas affronter cette réalité incompréhensible.

Tout d'un coup la chaleur cessa de me brûler la peau et je me réjoui d'avoir un peu d'air frais quand le garçon de tout à l'heure me héla. Je levais la tête vers lui.

Il me tendais un mouchoir en tissus orange et arborait un sourire idiot au lèvres.

* * *

**Alors voila c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre, le prochain devrait arriver bientôt ! **

**S'il vous plait si vous avez quoi que ce soit à me dire laissez une petite review. J'accepte toute critique et si vous avez un souhait particulier faites le savoir sans hésitation ( un personnage en particulier que vous voulez par exemple) **

**Sur ces mots, prenez du plaisir et à la prochaine ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou ! Voila donc les deuxième et troisième chapitres de cette fiction **

**Je remercie particulièrement ****JuneBlackJedusor pour sa review qui m'a donné beaucoup de courage et aussi Hempo, **

******Ahh Hempo je promet de réécrire mon premier chapitre mais pour l'instant j'applique tes précieux conseils pour la suite :)**

******Ensuite Merci à la vague folle pour ta review, je vois que tu apprécie particulièrement ce genre de fiction, je vais essayer d'd'être à la hauteur de tes attentes ! **

******Ceux qui me laissent des review en invité, je suis désolé mais je ne peut pas vous répondre, par contre je vous remercie et j'espère que la suite vous plairas encore plus ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Et si on sortait de la déjà ? **

**- Essuie toi, tu as une tête affreuse !**

Il éclata de rire. Je le fixais un moment, son sourire était magnifique ! Je fronçais les sourcils, et pas encore remise de mes émotions je passais le mouchoir sur mon visage. Il sentait bon, un parfum rassurant, et était doux. Mais quand je le retirait de mon visage , je ne vis que des traces noirs. Je suffoquais et cherchais mon sac. Je dévalais tout son contenu devant moi et cherchais précipitamment mon miroir de poche.

**- Wahou quelle belle besace tu as !**

Je levais la tête vers lui

**- Une besace ?**

Il ne semblait pas avoir remarquer mon commentaire se contentant de me sourire. Qui employait ce genre de mots de nos jours ? J'esquissais un maigre rictus et me regardais dans le miroir. Quel chose affreuse j'étais ! Ace a vraiment raison en fait ! Tout mon maquillage avait coulé et mes cheveux emmêlés abritaient des branches et des feuilles. Je ne me souvenais pas du tout m'être prise la tête dans la jungle par contre. Je sortais mon paquet de lingette et m'essuyais tout le visage ne laissant aucune trace. Au bout d'un moment mon visage apparut, lisse et totalement banal. Je passais un coup de brosse dans mes cheveux avant de me concentrer sur la situation

**- Et toi ? Tu es qui ? Et on est ou ? Et pourquoi tout a été brûlé ? Et..**

**- Oh stop stop stop miss ! Une question à la fois ! Je me nomme Portgas.D Ace mais sa tu le sais déjà non ? **Me dit-il en me regardant avec un air suspicieux

**- Sans blague ? Portgas D. Ace ? On est vraiment dans le monde de One Piece ?**

J'avais dit cette dernière phrase avec amertume, n'y croyant pas une seconde, étant plutôt dégoûté par les griffures des branches sur mes jambes.

**- Monde de One piece ? Je suis bien à la recherche du One Piece si c'est sa que tu veux dire !**

Mon cœur commença à battre et une excitation soudaine envahit mon corps. Les images des aventures de Luffy défilèrent dans ma tête . Je redécouvrais Ace sous un jour nouveau, le _vrai_ Ace. Bon Dieu à la mention du One piece ses yeux bruns s'étaient mis à pétiller ! Et soudain il rapprocha son visage tout prés du mien.

**- Est ce que par hasard tu saurais ou il se trouve ?**

Je sentit sa respiration sur ma bouche et instinctivement je reculais

**- N-Non !**

Ce qui était la pur vérité, enfin en partie. Je pourrais lui dire qu'il se trouve sur Rough Tell et blabla mais quelque chose me sifflait de fermer ma bouche au risque de me retrouver dans un sacré pétrin !

Il se releva et épousseta son short.

**- Bah, dommage ! Je réussirais bien à le trouver un jour ou l'autre !**

J'entrepris de me lever moi aussi mais mes jambes refusèrent de bouger. Je paniquais de plus belle quand je vis Ace prendre son sac et partir à grandes enjambées. Bon ! Pas le temps de réfléchir et de classer les informations, de toute façon sous le coup de la panique je ne pourrais rien déduire à ma situation. Je me persuadais donc mentalement de rêver et hurlais de plus belle.

**- A-Attend ! Attend moi s'il te plait !**

Il retourna vers moi quelque peu intrigué. J'avais littéralement rampé vers lui, incapable de me lever.

**- Oh , tu voudrais de l'aide peut être ?**

Et il revint vers moi, mon cœur se calma quelque peu. Je me surpris moi même à apprécier la douceur de ses mains quand il agrippa par les bras pour me remettre sur pied. A voir son sourire on aurait plutôt dit qu'il relevais un enfant qui s'était vautré par terre. L'espace autour de moi tangua un instant et je repris mon équilibre tant bien que mal lorsqu'il me lâchais.

**- Tu devrais plutôt enlever ces chaussures !**

Il prit un air espiègle et j'enlevais précipitamment mes talons et massais mes pieds douloureux. Le sol rugueux me piqua les pieds et je me baissais pour prendre mon sac. Je farfouillais à l'intérieur, je ne pouvais pas marcher pieds nu ! Avec honte, je sortis mes chaussons rose en forme d'ourson. J'enlevais mon manteau et le fourrait dans mon cabas. Il faisait une chaleur épouvantable ! Ace s'esclaffa encore cette fois, se tordant de rire. Je pestais et les enfilais a la hâte.

Je repérais mon téléphone quelques mètres plus loin. Je le ramassais lui aussi et le fourrais dans mon sac

**- Bon on y va ?**

Il s'arrêta aussitôt de rire

**- Pardon ? Tu va venir avec moi ?**

**- Tu va me montrer comment sortir de cet enfer et on verra ensuite !**

Il voulais protester mais je lui sortit mon regard le plus dédaigneux, celui que j'adressais occasionnellement à mes ennemies du lycée. Il leva les bras, signe de capitulation et pris la tête de la marche. Je fixai le sol évitant les cailloux pointu ou tout autre choses de ce genre. Autant garder mes chaussons en bon état le plus longtemps possible. Un moment je me mis a fixer son tatouage. Ce n'était pas un de ces faux qu'on se fait lors des expo mais un , incrusté dans la chair de son dos musclé, si musclé ... Je voulais en tracer les contours mais me ravissait.

**- Alors Mina c'est sa ? Comment tu t'es retrouvé ici ?**

Mes yeux se perdirent le chemin de cendre que nous suivons depuis tout à l'heure. C'est vrai comment suis-je arriver ici ? L'appel sur mon téléphone dont je n'avais pas compris un traître mot me revint en mémoire, la femme au dents cassées aussi ainsi que le jardin fabuleux qui m'était venu en coup de flash. Mon ventre se noua, enfin c'était impossible, complètement tordu, mon cerveau avait beau ruminer encore et encore je ne trouvais aucune solution ou explication rationnelle et cela m'énervais profondément. Mes larmes, de rage cette fois, menacèrent de encore couler et je les essuyais vivement de la main.

Ace me regardais toujours. Il soupira

**- Ok j'ai rien dit !**

**- Tu sais ou on est en fait ?**

Je contemplais le log pose brillant sous la lumière du soleil, un vrai de vrai !

**- Pas précisément non, je sais juste que je faisait un petit somme quand mon bateau s'était pris dans le sable et je me suis retrouver projetté dans la jungle !**

Ah ouais, sauf que toi quand tu te retrouve projeter tu ne crève pas sur le coup.

**- On est sur Grand Line ?**

On arrivais au début de la partie non calciné et dense de la jungle

**- Exact !**

Il poussa les branche et me laissa passer. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mes chaussons. Ils étaient devenu noirs comme la suie et un détail m'interpella

**- Tu sais pourquoi cette partie de la jungle est brûlé ?!**

Je commençais déjà à m'imaginer un phénomène naturel surprenant, comme par exemple que cette île entrait en combustion à des moments précis et qu'on pourrais finir en saucisse à n'importe quel moment

**- Ah sa ...**

Il se frotta la nuque un peu gêné, geste qui fit chavirer mon cœur tant il était sensuel. Qu'est ce que vous voulez , s'en est presque absurde d'avoir un tel beau gosse juste pour soi !

**- J'arrivais pas trop a retrouver mon chemin avec toute cette verdure donc je me suis un peu arrangé pour y voir un peu plus clair ...**

Mon cerveau mis un temps à s'imaginer la scène mon regard assimilant ce ace et le ace de mon animé et manga préféré

**- C'est .. toi .. qui .. as ... tout ..brûlé ?!**

Il me sourit d'un air contrit. Je n'en ai rien à faire de la foret voyons ! Mais le fait de l'imaginer se transformer en flammes comme dans l'animé me fascinait tellement qui m'en laisse muette.

Cette partie de la jungle ne fit pas trop difficile à traverser. Ace me balayait le passage et je murmurait toujours un vague merci. Je me concentrait surtout à ne pas regarder au dessus de moi de peur d'y voir les bêtes qui faisait ces affreux bruits stridents. Je fut presque trop heureuse de voir la plage et m'y ruait en courant .

J'enlevais mes chaussons à présent troués et immondes et plongeais mes doigts de pieds dans le sable chaud. Je n'avais presque jamais vu la mer et je prenait grand soin à l'observer ébahit par tant de beauté qui s'étendais sans fin.

**- Oh il est la !**

Je vis Ace courir avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme vers quelque chose, ou plutôt SON bateau !

-** Oh mon dieu!**

Je le rejoignit et avec prudence et touchai le bois peint en bordeaux. Je parcourais des doigts le métal chaud. Un vrai, en grandeur nature, beau et .. Petit. Ce détail me frappa de plein fouet , comment j'allais me sortir de la ? Enfin il fallait déjà que Ace accepte de m'emmener avec lui.

**- Yosh !**

Il sauta dans sa barque, debout comme d'habitude et mis son sac sur son dos Et je vis un spectacle fabuleux, ses pieds se transformèrent en flammes, dégageant une chaleur impressionnante. L'embout de métal se mit à ronronner. J'en restai muette, la bouche pendu.

**- Bon t'embarque ou tu préfère rester ici ? Perso je n'apprécie pas trop cet endroit, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment le concernant ...**

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux et m'exclamais

**- Il n y pas de place !**

**- Ohhh ..**

Et l contempla son bateau comme si il ne l'avait jamais vu.

**- Je pense que t'arriverais à tenir devant moi non ? Je tient pas trop à te laisser ici. Enfin dans l'état ou tu es ..**

Merci ! Quelqu'un avec du bon sens ! Je contemplais la proue, il y avait certainement de la place mais ce qui reviendrais à écarter les jambes et m'y asseoir comme sur un cheval. J'hésitais un instant. J'entendais plusieurs soupirs, Ace s'impatientait. J'entendis un bruit félin retentissant de la jungle et je pris place avec vigueur.

**- En avant !**

Et le bateau démarra, vite, tellement vite que je me pris toute l'eau de mer en pleine figure. A priori j'avais bien fait de me démaquiller.

L'île s'était retourné, devant moi, sous mes yeux. Tout ce que l'on a pu découvrir jusqu'à présent se retrouvait sous l'eau . Ce qui était maintenant la surface n'était qu'une étendu de glace. Ace allait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait fendant les énormes vagues provoqué par ce renversement de terre. Le spectacle en lui même avait été hallucinant mais un sentiment d'angoisse m'abritait. Si j'étais resté la dessus en ce moment même je serais noyé sous l'eau ou pire si j'aurais réussi a garder un peu de respiration je serais morte lentement sans aucun moyen de remonter à la surface.

Je déglutit et m'accrochait encore plus férocement au bateau. J'en doit une au Ace sifflotant derrière mon dos !

Pas de réseau. Qu'est ce que j'espérais ? Que le père noël me réponde ? Cela faisait quelques temps que nous avancions toujours et un curieux sentiment de claustrophobie m'envahit à la vue de toute cet eau qui nous entourait.

Je soupirais, un peu trop bruyamment au gout de Ace qui se pencha pour voir ce que je faisais.

**- C'est quoi ce truc ?**

Il me le prit et le regarda, fasciné par l'évolution des icônes sous ses yeux.

**- C'est un peu l'équivalent du Den den mushi si tu préfère.**

**- Tu viens d'ou toi ? J'ai jamais vu un truc de ce genre ! **

**- De ...**

Il appuya sur l'icone Ipod et la musique commença à résonner . Par contre je n'avais pas anticiper sa réaction. Il recula, surpris et le téléphone plongea dans l'eau. Mon cerveau mis quelques secondes a digérer la nouvelle quand je m'entendis crier un

**- NON ! **

Je faillit plonger quand ace m'empoigna par le tissus de ma robe.

**- Si tu plonge je pourrais pas venir te chercher ! **

Je regardais mon téléphone se faire engloutir par les abysses, réduisant à néant mes espoirs imaginaires.

Que vais-je faire maintenant ?

* * *

**Voila, c'est la fin de ce deuxième chapitre ! **

**Je prévois pour cette fiction de nombreux arc dont la guerre de Marineford qui en seras l'aboutissement ou alors un début de deuxième saison, je ne sais pas ... **

**Enfin , si sa vous plait ou que vous avez un souhait particulier veuillez laisser une 'tite review :D **

**A bientôt ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Tout d'abord Merci de tout ****cœur La**** Vague folle de continuer à suivre ma fiction, crois moi moi aussi je voudrais voir Ace en vrais :'(**

**De plus Merci à Clara24 pour sa review en anonyme, j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Ne plus être chouchouté fait de moi l'être le plus vulnérable de la ****planète**

**- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé ! Tu va bouder encore longtemps ?**

**- Je ne boude pas ! Et moi je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais pas fâcher !**

Il rumina quelque chose avant de se taire. Je ne devais pas lui en vouloir après avoir gentiment accepté de m'emmener avec lui, sans même que je ne le lui demande. Pourtant la disparition de mon téléphone me laissait une sorte de vide en moi. Oh ! Ce que je déteste ne rien comprendre bon sang !

**- En fait tu compte rejoindre ta flotte c'est sa ?**

Les rayons de soleil perdaient de leur vivacité. Cela faisait longtemps que nous fendions les flots, et il n y avait toujours que de l'eau et de l'eau à perte de vue. Mon postérieur et mes mains commençaient sérieusement à s'engourdir à force. J'avais testée plusieurs positions essayant de me coucher sur mon sac mais rien à faire cela restait toujours inconfortable. De plus mon dos me lançait toujours depuis ma chute de tout à l'heure. Je me demandais vraiment comment ace a pu rester debout pendant tout ce temps .

**- Non je suis à la recherche d'un homme mais c'est un secret !**

Je l'imaginais déjà me faire un clin d'œil mais je ne l'avais aperçus que quelques fois depuis que nous sommes partit, en me tordant la tête vers l'arrière entre autre.

**- Comme si j'allais le hurler sur tout les toits .**.

Mes pieds se perdaient quelques fois dans l'eau que je trouvait fraîche au début, mais maintenant elle s'était refroidit. Je préférais donc éviter. Je repassais la phrase de Ace dans ma tête et me rendis compte de sa gravité.

**- Attend tu cherche un homme ?! Quel homme ?!**

Il ris.

**- Je viens de dire que c'était un secret petite curieuse !**

Je n'était pas curieuse du tout, pas du tout ! Au contraire il se pourrait que l'homme recherché soit Barbe noir et ce qui équivaut à balancer Ace au main de la mort. Mon cœur se serra, j'avais évidemment pleurer à la télé quand il est mort, mais cela restait un personnage. Mais maintenant imaginer que l'homme derrière moi meurt me parait insupportable !

**- J'ai d'autre questions !**

**- Ohhh, moi je n'en ai posé aucune et toi depuis qu'on s'est rencontré tu n'arrête pas de m'en poser !**

C'est vrai, j'avais pris grand soin à me renseigner comme je le pouvais. On était sur grand Line, il m'avait nommé quelques autres îles. J'avais acquiescé sans savoir du tout ou se situent ces îles. Il m'avait parlé de Luffy quand je lui avait poser des questions sur sa famille, il a actuellement une prime de 100 millions de Berry, on en était donc au tout début de One piece. Pour le reste j'étais perdu concernant les dates, les lieux et ma vie. Je soupire pour la énième fois

**- On va ou alors ?**

Ma petite voix me disait toujours de ne pas me mêler de son destin ou il allait surement me balancer à l'eau .

**- La bas !**

Je suivis la direction de son bras et plissais les yeux . Au loin on pouvais apercevoir des lumières et mon ventre se mit à gargouiller de plus belle.

**- Une île ! Enfin !**

**- On va enfin pouvoir manger c'est vrai !**

On aurait dit qu'il lisait dans mes pensées. Plus l'île se rapprochait plus l'air se refroidissait et la nuit tombait. Il fit un détour prenant grand soin d'éviter le port. Je lui lançais un regard interloqué, il haussa les épaules

**- Je suis un pirate, je croyais que tu le savais.**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi sa réponse me gêna, je suis censé ne pas l'aimer car c'est un pirate ? Si j'y met ma condition d'inconnu venant d'un autre monde je sait que par x et y lui et moi pouvons nous entendre, mais sa je ne pouvais pas le lui dire. Surtout que je lui était redevable, beaucoup trop redevable de ne pas m'avoir laisser sur cette île. Il amarra dans un coin de la plage gardé par des grands rochers, je remarquais qu'il y avait aussi quelques bateaux plus loin, de gigantesques bateaux. J'en déduit que eux aussi étaient des pirates. Je me laissais tomber lourdement sur le sable humide, fatigué à en mourir. Par contre Ace semblait en pleine forme.

**- Bon il faudrait trouver un bon resto maintenant !**

Je le suivit me demandant toujours si j'allais me réveiller dans quelques instants.

On ne tarda pas à rejoindre les rues de cette ville. Je dus remettre mes escarpin malgré moi, je n'avais pas prévu de les mettre aussi longtemps.

**- Mmmmmh c'est délicieux !**

Au début j'avais été réticente . Le nom et l'apparence des plats ne m'encourageait pas du tout surtout quand on me propose du riz accompagné de monstre marin, le riz étant lui même presque inexistant dans le plat. Mais la faim l'avait emporté et j'y avait pris gout !

Nous mangions tranquillement dans un petit resto, fort occupé. Pendant notre repas je me surprenais à scruter trop les gens, ce qui me valait des regard meurtriers quelques fois. Il y avait une si grande diversité d'hommes et de femmes, moche, beau, gros, mince , géant ou minuscule , habillé tous d'un style qui leur est propres et doté d'armes toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Toutes les bases sur laquelle j'avais construite ma vie n'existaient pas ici, les politesse, le maintien et le soucis de son apparence avait été jeté aux oubliettes. Étais-je donc la seule à me soucier du fait que je suis pied nu avec une robe sale et pas maquillé ?

De plus ce qui me chiffonnais encore plus c'est que les hommes ne me reluquent pas comme avant avec un intérêt évident pour ma beauté ou alors que les femmes me lancent des regards méprisant auquel je répond habituellement par des souris narquois. Ma confiance en moi se trouvait vraiment ébranlé à ce moment précis.

Je me retournais vers la table et vis ace ... la tête dans son riz.

**- Ehh ace, ace , ace ... ace lève toi bon sang !**

Il ne voulait pas, j'avais beau me dire que cette réaction venant de lui était normale c'est tout a fait étrange de le voir dormir comme sa !

**- ACE !**

La salle se tut, je n'aurais pas du crier, ils avaient tous leur attention fixé sur nous et les chuchotement reprirent de plus belle.

**- Il fait partit de l'équipage de barbe blanche, matez son tatouage ..**

**- C'est ace au poing ardent, on raconte ..**

**- Crois moi jvais l'étriper et le livrer la marine, sa mfra un bo pactole !**

Oh mon Dieu ! Je commençais a ronger nerveusement les ongles et secouait l'épaule de Ace répétant inlassablement

**- ACE ! ACE ! ACE !**

**- Hn quoi ? On est ou la ?**

Enfin ! Son expression ensommeillée changea lorsqu'il vit la mienne ... horrifiée.

**- Bon et bien je crois qu'on va y aller ..**

**- Ouais ...**

Nous nous levâmes ensemble comme un seul homme

**- Ta de quoi payer ? **

**- Pardon ? Je croyais que tu avais de l'argent ...** me dit-il

Ehhhhhhhhh merdeeeee ! Non je m'étais promise de ne plus être vulgaire.

**- Comment peut-tu voyager sans un sou sur toi ?! Mais tu es malade ?!**

**- Et toi alors ? **fit-il choqué** , Bon et bien je crois qu'il n ' y a qu'une seule solution**

Et il me pris la main , j'eu à peine le temps de trébucher et d'attraper mon sac a la volé que nous traversâmes la salle à toute vitesse, j'entendis le cuisinier s'époumoner. Je peinait à suivre la vitesse de ace qui me serrait de plus en plus fort le bras. Une fois même mon talon se coinça entre les dalles en pierre ,et je m'avachis par terre mais il continua à courir quand même me faisant planer au dessus du sol. J'avais sentit tout mon repas remonter à ce moment là, vraiment ..

Et sa s'arrêta, je fis projeter contre un mur poisseux.

**- Bon je crois qu'il va plus nous embêter maintenant ..**

Dit–il avec un grand sourire ! Je restai un moment à reprendre mon souffle, mes jambes menaçaient de lâcher. Quand je relevais la tête je vis qu'ace m'observait

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? j'ai quelque chose sur le visage, ace ?**

Il me sourit, et se gratta la tête

**- Non non, rien c'est juste que je me dis ne pas pouvoir y arriver ...**

**- Hein ? De quoi tu parle ?**

**- Ahhh allons chercher un endroit ou dormir pour l'instant !**

Mais je veux savoir moi ! Mais si je suis trop curieuse je risque de passer pour quelqu'un d'ennuyant , il vaut mieux que je ne dise rien.

**- Je croyais qu'on avait pas d'argent ?**

**- Ah on va se débrouiller ne t'inquiète pas !**

Nous longeâmes les pattés de maison et suivîmes la foule agité. Les gens n'hésitaient pas à me bousculer. Je grognai mais la fermais aussitôt que je croisais le regard perçant de l'énorme balourd qui passais à coter de moi.

**- Hé gamine, cté quoi cette provoq là ? **

Lui et toute la file qui le suivaient s'arrêtèrent comme un seul homme.

**- Cquoi ces fringues, t'es une baladeuse de nuit c'est sa ? Hé bien c'est que jen avais besoin ! Viens avec moi !**

Avant même de comprendre le sens du mot baladeuse de nuit, sa grosse main poisseuse m'empoigna le bras. Je poussais un cri bizarre et me mis à trembler de tout mes membres.

**- La-La-La lâchez moi ! **

* * *

**Voila c'est la fin de ce troisième chapitre**

**Je sais que l'histoire n'avance pas beaucoup mais il y auras de nouveaux personnages dans le suivant !**

**Si vous avez apprécié cette histoire ou que vous avez des souhaits particuliers, n'hésitez pas !**

**A la prochaine ;)**


End file.
